


礼物 | A Gift

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: Imagine Dragons (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: dan在wayne生日之前变成了一只大丹犬。





	礼物 | A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> 这些人物不属于我，这些情节也没有真实发生，大家看的高兴就行～  
> 如果我有灵感，也许能写出其他成员变犬的故事！

Dan不知道最近为什么怪事那么多。一来wayne和他的友情似乎发展到了一个奇怪阶段。在众多乐迷面前，wayne可以把头靠在他的肩上，对着镜头说些很温馨的话；另一方面，wayne平时又似乎有意拉远了他俩间的距离。  
在wayne去度假之前，他们还在共同工作的时候，dan见wayne的最后一面便是在工作室，在已经夜深到要关门的时点——wayne坐在桌子前边的地上，脚边放着半杯水，抱膝在一沓纸上圈画，头发随便结在后边，有一些掉到了纸面上。那样子很像一个学生。Dan悄悄地走过去，绕过了水杯，蹲下来的时候正瞥见纸上“在会议室集合，庆祝……”之类的字眼，鬼知道这是什么事情呢，但他突然想到了一些别的事。那就是，再过一阵子就是wayne的生日了。他既小心又谄媚地小声说：“wayne?你在干嘛呢？”然后看见那团带着个小髻的毛球略微夸张地抬起来，然后看过来：“你怎么在这儿？你下了我一大跳。”他就那么干干地咧嘴笑着，又看回他的那沓纸，“你看，我已经想了好久了，怎么开庆功会。从今天九点多开始就在想。我已经知道了！——这是小伙子们想出的点子，而我把它完善了很多……”说着他一盘腿站了起来，没忘了端起那杯水，“这就去休息了。”他的灰眼睛似乎在几撂头发后飞过来一撇，便慢慢的用背对着dan收拾起纸张。在wayne消失在门口之前，dan急忙直起身问：“那明天怎么样？”wayne说：“明天，问ben吧……我过几天要去度假了。”  
Wayne出门去，和一位助手聊起天来，就这么走了。Dan站在那儿，保持着一个对于他的身高过于尴尬的姿势——单手撑在高不过他大腿的小桌边，直到房间里回复静寂。  
Dan不断的告诉自己，wayne只是无心的，偶尔的，最近才会的，不理会他。

然而另一件怪事来了。  
Dan知道wayne将在哪里度假，那是几百里外城中的一栋别墅，是wayne独自居住的地方。他便开着车到了那里，想着在他生日那天陪他一起。至于礼物，他依然坚持着一种笨拙的方法，就是网上购买然后邮寄过去。  
距离wayne生日还有一天的时候，dan在清早醒来了，他在一家旅馆里。昨晚他听着马路上的车声，一辆又一辆卡车经过，想着wayne会不会正失着眠，在他的房子里挑着灯工作。  
今早的太阳有些晃眼……  
他突然发现自己看到的天花板变成了黑白的。自己的视野全是黑白的。他疑惑地呻吟了一声，想着自己莫不是要死了。他也觉得四肢不大对劲。不对劲，不对劲，全身都不对劲。他滚落到床边，轻巧的直立起来，四肢配合地天衣无缝……这是天赋……?  
当他看向落地的镜子，他又呻吟了一声。  
是啊，一只狗的天赋。  
镜子里他自己是一只趴在地上，像一坨黑墩布似的东西，还有那无精打采、白多黑少的肿泡眼吓了他一跳。嗯，他对着一只狗没错。这是他自己了？  
这是他自己？！  
Dan跳上床，看见自己的空衣服摊在床上；他又跳下床（这感觉就像在玩蹦床），然后发现自己的行囊放在柜子上。于是他伸出爪子扒在搁板边缘。搁板吱呀一声掉了，行囊也扑的一声—压在了他的头上。他呜呜了半天，把耳朵从行囊下抽出来。  
现在，Dan雄踞在他的行囊上，好像那是他的猎物。

变成一只狗该怎么办？  
这问题估计从没有人提出来吧。  
Dan以前也养过狗。但他不知道当一只狗竟是这样的感觉。他脑子一抽，便欢叫了一声（这么难听，他心想），然后扑向门把手，咔嗒一声跌了出去。  
他在街上小跑起来，看着白花花的太阳。一会儿他的狗眼睛就分泌出了眼泪。他闭上眼睛，于是从一睁眼起就困扰着他的五花八门的气味分子一下子异彩纷呈。这些气味好怪啊…仿佛来自地洞里的一种石灰一样的味道与阳光下一种不同体脂混合流动的味道。  
他矮矮地跑过人们，闻到不同的味道。他小步踏过斑马线。警察的哨声过于刺耳，吓得他一激灵。他遇到一只小狗，黄色卷毛，面目真丑陋—冲他大叫。他还没做好打架的准备，于是低头逃了。  
“看这老绅士，也够忍让你了。”牵狗的男人对狗说。  
Dan坐在人行道边，忍不住用腿搔了搔头。他看上去是不是又老又丑？那么他该怎么变回人？阳光一暗，原来是一辆巴士停在了面前。Dan看着形形色色的人下车。他忽然不知所措。如果他真的是一只狗了，在这事业的上升期—那他还不如死了算了。  
大丹犬的大黑眼晴里流露出一股纯粹的悲哀。他就呼哧呼哧地叹了一阵气。然后他被汽车驶过的热浪赶到了林荫小路上。  
Dan坐在Wayne门口。他看着那杂芜的草地，甚至以为这是一处无人的房子。他曾经来过这里，但只是一个晚上的借宿。他没仔细看过这里的一切。Wayne这会儿刚起床吧。不过他可能再也看不见一个叫Dan的人了。大丹犬一晃神。没料到门忽然开了条缝。一个熟悉的人，顶着一头又长又蓬的草皮出来了。他和Dan四目相对。Wayne微笑了一下，一丝儿头发轻轻在他嘴角边摆动，让Dan想到甜蜜这个词。Dan不由得紧张起来，像一只等待主人发令的狗那样全神贯注—他呆呆的看着Wayne，直到Wayne漫不经心地拨开头发转身回去了，Dan才意识到自己这模样完全不可能被认出来。  
Dan蹲在那里，等着。Wayne再次出来的时候给他扔了块饼干。曲奇饼，味道像沙子，Wayne式的无糖。他这么想着，甩甩头，为着Wayne不知道他是谁小小伤心了一下。同时，他也想随顺地扮演个友好的动物的角色。他只用眼睛盯着Wayne，他想露出笑容，当然因为牵动肌肉的感觉太怪了，于是作罢。Wayne却过来开了篱笆门，伸过手想要逗弄他。Dan屏住呼吸，但当Wayne的手指轻轻抵入他下巴上短短的毛里，他忍不住欣然地扭扭脖子放松下来。  
“你真结实。”  
Wayne轻轻说了一句。Dan眯着眼睛，半天反应过来Wayne是在说他。当然啦，为了新MV他又开始健身了，就算变成狗，身材也不是白搭的，Wayne大概看见了他伸懒腰时的腱子肉。  
Dan只能装傻。  
“大丹犬。”  
Wayne又把手掌放在他宽宽的额上，手指尖揉着他的毛。大丹犬坐着时就很高了，所以wayne摸他时基本没弯腰。  
Dan闭上眼睛，本能地高兴起来。这就是Wayne的味道吗？很特别啊。除去他淡淡的体味（dan悄悄地深吸几口），还有一种很特别的，仿佛很湿润，又不是水分意义上的湿润的味道。  
Wayne没在他身上耽搁太长时间，又转身回去了，不过并没赶他走。Dan小心翼翼地走进wayne的院子，待在一个角落里。  
Wayne每一次走出来看到他，不呵斥他，也不过来了，远远地似笑非笑的晃着他的脸。  
求你把头发扎上吧。Dan想。

Dan跑回旅店，用各种他能想到的解决方式，在笔电上打字说：“续房钱”、把钱叼给店主，保住了他的行李(自从变成狗后，不同面额的钱都一个颜色，真的难辨认了)。尽管人家看见一只会关门的狗，表情似乎有点不对。之后dan又高高兴兴回到了wayne那里。黄昏前wayne大概是可怜他，把它迎进房里了。  
Dan高兴地进了那个空空的门廊，便蜷在垫子上。他怕自己进去会被wayne踢扁，因为wayne似乎有时会有点洁癖。  
Wayne却在一边叫他。Dan便一步一步踩进了书房。房里有床，比较宽敞，大概是wayne睡觉的地方。  
Wayne看着他，眼角下垂的双眼显得很柔和。他坐在那儿，拍拍dan的下巴。  
“你为什么一直在我这里？”  
因为我也没处可去，dan想。我本来就是要找你的。这下好了，我可以以一种不被人防备的形象出现。尽管这一切都好奇怪。  
“我觉得你好通人性呀，你听得懂我说话吧。”  
看见dan点头了（而且是夸张又笨拙的深深一点头），wayne张大了他的眼睛，霍霍的笑起来。  
“好了，这下见鬼了。”他趴在了他的书桌上，饶有兴趣的侧向dan，“但，你好像不是很高兴。”  
你又不知道我是谁，dan想。  
“我的小朋友，看来你是要陪我呀。”wayne笑着伸手取下了柜上的饼干罐，打开来，伸到dan嘴巴下面，“明天是我的一个小节日，你懂吗？我的朋友打电话来说要看望我。”  
他看着dan埋怨的眼神（他的嘴伸不到罐子内部去），突然哈哈大笑起来。他把罐子倒过来，饼干呼噜噜掉到地上。Dan更难过了，这是要他这么高大一狗用嘴拱着吃吗？事实上这并没有什么问题。Wayne却知道他的想法似的，把饼干一块块捡了起来，捧给他吃。  
Dan 饿了，他在吃的时候，wayne凑近了他，看他的眼睛。Dan不知所措。他很快吃完了，正有点噎着时，wayne抱住了他的脑袋，近近的看着他。  
“你好像。”他喃喃说。  
Dan感觉着他的气息和他刺过来的发尖儿，很是惊讶。我是dan呀，他突然想大喊。  
wayne松开了大丹犬，慢慢的起来走出去了。Dan忙跟上，看见他进了厨房。

那天晚上，wayne做了饭，他那灰色的燃气吱吱响，咋咋的蓬头发半明半暗的，随着他的忙活而前后跳动。狗的眼睛在夜里看得很清楚。Wayne 把一些面条倒给他。他吃了，就去门厅里扑蛾子。  
Wayne又在一边说话。Dan忙跑过去。  
“……不知道他们什么时候来？我希望他们别那么快，我屋里至今还没有收拾。”  
Dan想，他们——ben,plaz那俩人也太可恶了，要来跟wayne聚会却不带我。我一定要明白问问，等我变回……  
——可是不行啊。他想，说不定永远变不回了呢。  
他愣愣的看着wayne，却听见他说：  
“不知道dan会不会来。”  
Dan的耳朵直直竖起，还抖了起来。他瞪着wayne 头顶的光晕，觉得自己有点缺氧。  
“我其实很想让他来的。虽然我最近明摆着躲他。”  
Wayne慢吞吞说着。  
“我也不知道，可能只是有种尴尬，有种不想看见他的感觉……”  
“他一直是我最好的朋友……”  
“他在忙着新歌的各种宣传……我也没事做，帮不上什么忙。”  
“可我最近很想他，想见到他。你知道，这些我该怎么说出来呢。”  
“我怕我说不出来啊。”  
“这么多年了……”  
Wayne慢慢抬起头，好像脖子酸痛一样。他斜斜嘴角。  
“我应该是……”  
Dan想看到wayne的表情。他觉得这是他最急切的一刻，他急的心要跳到房顶。Dan朝前扒在了wayne膝盖上，wayne也看着他。这一刻dan突然因为身体上的某种变化无法呼吸——头顶的灯光灿烂了起来，仿佛房顶正向着地面缩小。  
Wayn和他已经因为他重量的变化而一起倒在了地上。

彩色的天花板。  
“操。”旁边的人似乎因为仰面一摔没回过神来，dan也是，而且一件很他妈完美的事情似乎已经发生了，那就是他已经变回来了。  
他撞到了wayne的蓝灰色眼睛。  
“wayne？”dan听见了自己哑哑的声音。  
“……”  
“wayne，你刚刚说……”  
Wayne用眼睛看着他，他们在地板上互相瞪着。  
Dan艰难的撑起身子，还想继续问清。  
“所以你就是它。”wayne抢先说。  
“……是。”  
“你就是它。”  
“是。”  
“你都听见了？”  
“听见什么？”dan故意问。  
Dan像个恶霸小孩一样无声的笑了起来，依然半撑着身体，摇晃着脑袋。  
“我说了什么？”wayne冷漠的装傻。  
“你说你想我。”dan宣布。  
又马上补上：“可我也想你。”

没等他们再说什么，一阵嘈杂声逼近了。  
“一定在厨房里。”platz的声音。  
“嘿wayne!”他们推开了门，然后看见一个裸体的dan和wayne躺着，从地上一起盯着他们。

Platz:嘿wayne，看起来dan送给你的礼物已经寄到你门口了，是一个吹风机哦  
Ben:老兄我们走吧，好像情况有点尴尬


End file.
